List of Barney's evil plots, scheme, crimes, and drug usage
This is a list of all the evil plots and schemes the Purple Menace whom is Barney has been doing over the years. Plots, schemes, murders and crimes *Started World War 3 by telling China and North Korea to invade the United States. This failed due to the USA's allies helping out and nuked China and North Korea. *Made a threat to President Barack Obama that he would re-sculpt the Washington Monument and paint it purple to make it look like Barney's penis unless Obama took off his clothes and ran around Washington DC singing "I'm the President and I'm naked!". *Made a deal with Satan to destroy the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty with missiles and kill everyone inside only to be busted by the police. *Swore live on Letterman and threatened to slash David Letterman's neck in front of millions of viewers across the United States unless he gave him all his money. *Teamed up with Drew Pickles and Ronald McDonald to turn the White House into a strip club but mulan foiled the plan and Anastasia killed Drew Pickles and Ronald *Destroyed approximately 14,000 churches across the United States under Satan's orders. *Performed Satanic rituals in front of Pope Benedict XVI, prompting the Vatican to reinstate the death penalty, however, Barney ran away before they got the guillotine ready. *Burned approximately 1 million copies of the Bible, 392,000 copies of the Qur'an 1,000 copies of the Torah, and 0 copies of "Dienetics". *Crashed 264 school buses, causing a total of $160 billion in damages. This included when he was a bus driver in the lost Barney episode Evil Barney Bus Driver *Time traveled back to 1997 to stop Anton LaVey (founder of the Church of Satan and the Satanic Bible, and probably the most evil man in the world) from dying so that his Satanic adventures would continue. *Falsely claimed that the members of 'N Sync had committed suicide, causing worldwide upset. *Celebrated the World Trade Center being destroyed by throwing a party, only to be arrested for supporting Osama Bin Laden. *Brutally murdered about 845 kids, 700 adults and 620 animals during his show's run. *Murdered Elmo after he betrayed The Barney Bunch in 2010. *Tried to help A-rod pass his steroid test, then wanted to help him sue the MLB. *"Taught" George W. Bush to pronounce nuclear "nucular". *Helped advance the Church of Scientology. *Told actress Michelle Rodriguez to speed and get arrested so he could make money off a bet. *Vandalized pages on this wiki. * Killed the Obama girls. * Created the Barney virus which was disease that got people sick and turned into Barney and would eat people and turned more people into him. The way to kill one is to badly damage or destroy the brain or prevent someone from becoming Barney. *Tried to melt the North Pole. *Skinned alive 26 kids and made clothes out of their flesh. *Started his own Barack Obama hate website called www.no-bama.com which included a section titled "100 ways to kill the President". *Tortured Stan Smith and even threatened to cut off his penis. *Ruining a Titanic expedition in 1998 with Chuck E. Cheese shown in Evil Barney Beach Movie. *Purposely confused Family Guy character Cleveland Brown with an American football team. *Was arrested for his part in the Holocaust - out of the six million Jews murdered, he killed about 400. *Took a selfie of him showing his purple penis and sent it to Facebook, causing 100 million computers worldwide to crash. *Teamed up with Zombie Hitler to attempt to restart the Holocaust and end Judaism as we know it, and also to take over Israel and make it an American colony. *Falsely claimed that the Neil Armstrong moon landing was faked, leading to the NASA whooping his ass and suing him for every cent. *When he took his first drivers ed (and failed), he drove the car into the Grand Canyon and it exploded. *Supported Scottish independence during the 2012 London Olympics, causing tens and thousands of angry Britons to beat him up and demand he be hanged for treason. *Legalized all drugs in America. *Built a penis-shaped space satellite called 'International Sex Station', against the wishes of NASA. *Has been a WikiLeaker. *Killing The Rock-afire Explosion before Contact unfication could began turning Showbiz Pizza Restarunts into Chuck E. Cheeses shown in Barney kills The Rock-afire Explosion. *Got fired on his first day as a prison guard for teaching the inmates about world domination. *Was the real assassin of John F. Kennedy, Abraham Lincoln and Martin Luther King. *Traveled back in time to April 30, 1945 to stop Hitler's suicide and start more World Wars. *Painted his purple ass on the surface on the Moon. * Turned the human race into the Barney Race. Drug usage *Barney is known to have taken every drug in the known universe, including LSD, marijuana, ecstasy and cocaine, and dimethyltryptamine (DMT), the rarest known to man. He was once caught with drugs in his tail and sentenced to 100 years in jail, although he escaped later. *teamed up with hr Pufnstuf and banana splits to sell drugs in 1969 but was arrested. Category:Anti-Barney Humor Category:Basic Barney Info